


A mess

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: because a lot of people think niko is about to get got, so here is my take on how i know episode 6 wont go but i wish lowkey it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: Niko's time is probably running out with how much screen time he is getting in comparison to season 1. I know this won't happen, but this is how the start of episode 6 starts in my head. With Niko dying.





	A mess

It took everything in Oksana to not come into the house. She was well aware that her very expensive outfit was being ruined by the rain. She was very aware that she might get sick for being out in the rain. But she didn’t care, at least not right now. 

She knew he was coming home to confront Eve. She just wanted to see how it would go, how Eve would react knowing that Niko had met her. 

She hears the door shut, seeing Eve immediately get up to meet him. She’s taken aback by his soggy appearance. He must reek. Oksana wished he smelled as terrible as he mustache looked. 

Her thoughts are cut off as she sees Niko press and slightly lift Eve off the ground. Her fists tighten. It was one thing to do that to her, but on Eve… Unacceptable. 

Was it jealousy? Was it worry? Anger? All of it. Oksana stood still, the hardest thing she had to do. 

But then things shift, and Eve is slowly getting to her knees. Oh no Eve, Oksana thinks. No, no, no. This isn’t what Oksana was expecting. 

If Oksana needed to climb up to see it, she would. So she did. By the time she reaches the bathroom window, she pops it open, the sounds being drowned out by the storm. 

Sliding her shoes off along with her jacket, leaving them in the tub, she makes her way out of the bathroom. She listens to the close sound of Niko’s voice. He’s telling Eve to take off her clothes. 

The hallway light is off, giving Oksana enough clearance to remain hidden, peeking outside their bedroom door. 

Eve is moving slowly, but the look on her face doesn’t reflect any desire. Niko rips Eve’s shirt, Eve’s eyes widen at this. Was she turned on finally? Oksana didn’t know why she continued to watch. It was only hurting her more, knowing that Eve was no longer thinking of her. 

Her train of thought is interrupted when she hears them get onto the bed. Niko has his hands on Eve’s wrists. He’s holding them too tight. Is Eve enjoying this? 

Oksana feels sick as she watches him force himself inside of Eve. The moan that comes out of Eve makes Oksana’s chest hurt. 

But then after a minute, Eve presses on his chest. Niko has an even tighter grip on her. 

“What? You aren’t turned on by this anymore?”, he spits his words at her.   
“I just need a second t-”, Eve begins but is cut off by Niko putting a hand around her throat. 

“I’m just trying to please you, you obviously are into this kind of thing”, the look on Eve’s face tells Oksana everything she needs to know. 

“Get off of her, or I’ll rip your dick off myself”, both of them are startled by Oksana entering the room. 

“What the hell are you doing in my home?”, Niko tries to regain his composure, pulling his trousers back up. 

Eve sits on the bed, trying to hide the lack of underwear with a spare blanket. 

“She said she needed a moment, you went to far and now I’m stopping it”, Niko doesn’t respond well to this as he steps closer to Oksana, testing out his previous actions from their first meeting. 

“That’s not true, I was just trying to give her whatever it is that you’ve been giving her”, this makes Eve stand up. 

“Wait, do you think I was cheating on you?”, Niko smooths down his mustache before turning around to Eve. 

“Yes, with her. Why else did you go to Paris? Lay in her bed?”, Niko takes a step towards Eve, letting Oksana get closer to him. 

“I went because I-”, Eve pauses, trying to explain herself. The silence is thick. 

“Right, you went to Paris just to have a bloody good time then?”, Niko is too close to Eve for Oksana’s liking. 

“Do not get any closer to her”, Oksana warns. She was starting to size him up. He was inches taller than her, weighed more. She’d have to be quick, trying to go for taking out his legs or finding an open to his back. 

“You need to get out of my home, and let me and my wife be happy”, Niko’s voice rises. Oksana hated when men felt like they needed to speak louder to feel powerful. 

“And I’m telling you to not touch her”, Oksana squares her shoulders. 

“Niko, please. Can we just talk about this in-”, Niko cuts Eve off again, only irritating Oksana more. 

“No! Let’s get this all out in the open. Is she why you’ve been lying to me? Why we only have sex at the most random moments? You show little interest for my life and I’m sick-”, with every word Niko manages to get in Eve’s face. 

Oksana doesn’t like the sight of him towering over Eve, or how he’s balled his fists. She quickly takes advantage that his back is towards her and grabs his left arm, twisting it roughly behind his back. He grunts and struggles to get out of her grab, Eve has her hand over her mouth. 

“You are leaving, gross mustache man”, before Oksana can turn him out towards the door, Niko kicks her leg, loosening up the grip on his arm. 

“I’m not leaving my home!”, Niko roars out as he manages to push Oksana against the wall. She’s trying to kick him off of her, but he’s got his forearm against her neck, choking her. 

Oksana takes a glance at Eve, who is still in shock. At least she would see her face before she passed out…. Or died. She might have underestimated the man with the silliest mustache. He was stronger than she thought. 

Just as the edges of her vision began to blur, and her clawing at his face felt inconvenient, she feels a rush of air come to her as she drops to the ground. 

Coughing from getting some air, Oksana rubs her throat. When she gets up, she sees a distraught Eve, with Niko’s head in her lap. 

“I- I hit him, and I just wanted him to stop. I didn’t think t-that-”, Eve is choking up. Oksana finally realizes that there’s blood coming from Niko’s head. She lets her eyes trail to the massive lamp that Eve hit him with. 

“Eve, we have to go”, Oksana tries to be calm for her. 

“But he’s not de- he’s not gone”, Eve struggles to get it out. Oksana checks his pulse, he was dead. This was a mess. 

“Eve, you need to trust me. We have to go, now”, Oksana slides Niko’s body off of her before helping a shaking Eve up. 

There wasn’t much talking from Eve at this point. Oksana understood that. Just as they were heading out of the door, Oksana slips her fingers into Eve’s. 

It was a mess, but at least she had Eve.


End file.
